southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Coon and Friends: The Movie
Coon and Friends: The Movie is a fanon comedy-superhero film who is a sequel for the canon three-part episode Coon 2: Hindsight, Mysterion Rises and Coon vs. Coon & Friends. Synopsis Coon and Friends have to battle a giant red Russian robot and a New Super Villain League C.A.S.E.A. Two new members, Cameron Maverick and John Hall, join Coon and Friends while Mysterion is running another meeting. The Coon is still behind bars in the Coon and Friends Headquarters at Andrew's House. Cameron Maverick, dressed as a hawk, becomes part of Coon and Friends to fight evil along with John dressed as "Speed." Meanwhile, Soviet Russia has created a Giant Robot to destroy America. General Disarray sneaks into the Coon and Friends base and breaks out both Professor Chaos and The Coon. Professor Chaos wants to go home but the Coon wants to get back at the Coon and Friends. The Coon persuades Chaos to team up with him and form up another Super Team. Recruiting Tweek, Craig, and Jimmy into his group which they voted to call The Totally Awesome Coon and Friends Thats Better Than The Other Coon and Friends Super League. Craig complained about the name so The Coon changed it to C.A.S.E.A. (C'oon '''A'nd 'S'uper 'E'vil 'A'llies). The Giant Russian Robot by this point is halfway to the U.S. and zoning in on its first target, New York City. The Robot arrives at New York City, taking out the Statue of Liberty along the way. The Robot kills "dozens" of people and destroys many buildings including the Comedy Central Studio Building. In Professor Chaos' Secret Base, CASEA plans to the Coon and Friends. They all agree that they would have to take out Mysterion first knowing that he is currently the biggest threat since Mint-Berry Crunch is gone. During the night, Andrew is going to the lair but the robot finds him, but his window is locked and a key is in another room. Meanwhile, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and John are hanging out at Sizzlers talking about how stupid Stan's Dad is. CASEA quickly finds them, kidnapping Kenny without the others noticing. At the next Coon and Friends meeting, rumors fly that Mysterion has been kidnapped and they contacted by CASEA who say they will give him titty twisters if the Coon and Friends don't surrender. The Coon and Friends head out to find CASEA's base. Meanwhile the US military tries to destroy the Russian Robot but are immediately killed by the robots finger lasers. The Robot is reported to be heading west towards Colorado. Coon and Friends enter the CASEA base and see Kenny tied up but are all caught in a net. The Coon comes out from hiding with the other CASEA, stating that the Coon and Friends didn't know he had kidnaped Kenny and tries to make a deal. The Human Kite disagrees and tells The Coon to let them go. The Coon refuses and keeps them behind bars just like what they did to him and Chaos. They all hear a noise outside, so CASEA run outside to see the Giant Robot. The Caffeinatic (Tweek) runs back inside and The Coon says that Tweek peed his pants. The Robot steps on CASEA's base which frees Coon and Friends free. The Black One trips and the robot shoots at him but he is saved by Captain Nero who tells him to run. The Coon tries to manipulate the robot but then realizes that it dosent understand English. The Coon runs for his life. Mysterion goes off and tries to attack the robot along with Speed as the robot starts to shoot lasers from its fingers. They jump on his hand and find the "off" button. Mysterion tells the Coon to use his "Coon-erangs" to hit the switch. The Coon throws the boomerangs at the off switch but it is shielded. The Golden Hawk jumps on the robot's back and cut the wires in its neck. The robot shuts down and falls right on top of Mysterion. Stan, Kyle says "Oh my God, they, he, it... that robot killed Kenny! You Bastard!" The Coon kicks The Human Kite in the nuts and says "This isn't over!!!" The other CASEA members hit The Coon in the back of the head and ask the Coon and Friends if they are all right. They thank The Golden Hawk who appears to have real powers like Mint-Berry Crunch. Professor Chaos and the other CASEA members quit thinking that working for Cartman is gay. Meanwhile in Soviet Russia, they find out that the Robot has been destroyed, but they have another giant red robot that is ready to attack. and then randy humps cartman the end Timetables *UK and Ireland: 7.00PM - 8.50PM *USA: 8/7c Characters *Cartman *Stan *Andrew *Keillor *Kenny (deceased... temp.) *Kyle *Jeffrey *The Golden Hawk *Tweek *Butters *Timmy *Token *Craig *Clyde *Jimmy *Dougie *Red Russian Robot (destroyed) *John DVD Release *The DVD will come out in store on May 1, 2011 in the US. *Comes out in Canada on November 23, 2011. *Released in UK on May 2, 2011 '''Running Time *90 minutes *10 minutes of extra footage Category:Movies